


Clarification Is Key

by feelsforsterek



Series: 12 Days of Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsforsterek/pseuds/feelsforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach brings Derek's feelings out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarification Is Key

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/48208351879/writers-block-a-picture-says-a-thousand-words

Stiles was excited. Today was a Saturday, which meant the pack would hang out together and bond with whatever activity Derek decided was best, meaning the pack gave suggestions and the alpha would choose. Seeing as Stiles was part of the pack he got to contribute but Derek never chose what Stiles suggested, even though his ideas were the most amazing ideas ever.

 

So it came to a surprise when he received a text last night – which is when Derek would tell them what they were going to be doing on Saturday – saying that they were going to go to the beach. That was Stiles idea! And Derek chose it!

 

So Stiles spent his Friday night not eating his weight in pop tarts and Reese’s cups and actually pulled out some weights that were hidden under his bed and worked out for an hour or two. Stiles kept himself in great shape, he had really filled out during the alpha pack debacle, where he was constantly running for his life and decided to keep up training in case any future disasters came there way.

 

But now Saturday was here and Stiles was wearing his board shorts and a Henley he stole from Derek a while back. Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek was going to remember that the Henley was his, but even if he does Stiles doesn’t care, because Derek knows how Stiles feels towards him.

 

 Stiles had told him during a moment where he thought he was going to die, which was eight months ago before Derek killed Deucalion, and the rest of the alpha pack whilst Stiles slowly bled through the gash on his side. Luckily the gash was caused by a knife and not Deucalion’s claws so Stiles was still very much human.

 

After that Derek pretty much kept his distance from Stiles and Stiles was grateful for that, because it was obvious Derek didn’t reciprocate Stiles feelings back. This helped Stiles push his crush deep into a box in his head so he was able to be around Derek without making too much of an ass out of himself.  Plus the fact that Derek barely spoke three words to Stiles made that all the easier, even though it crushed Stiles heart that the foundation of friendship they built up was now completely gone.

 

The only reason Stiles even came to the pack days out was because he was pack and Scott always dragged him along. Though today Stiles was going to enjoy a day out at the beach, a big plot of land which allowed him space to stay away from Derek and have fun.

 

When Stiles parked his jeep outside the Hale house everyone was already there and waiting to go. Seeing as the only cars they had were Jackson’s Porsche which only fit two people, Derek’s Camaro which fit five and Stiles jeep that also fit five, Stiles was a designated driver.  

 

“You’re late.” Derek mumbled as Stiles made his way over the pack that were all lounging on Derek’s porch.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and didn’t bother to reply to the comment as he sat beside Scott. “So, when are we going?” Stiles asked instead and Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

“We’ll leave as soon as we know who is going in what car.” Derek replied, his eyes still on Stiles, which made Stiles a little uncomfortable because Derek never ever let his eyes linger on Stiles.

 

Stiles heard Erica scoff which snapped Derek’s eyes away from Stiles and Stiles watched as Erica smirked knowingly at Derek and Derek replied with an icy glare.

 

“Well I’m with Jackson.” Lydia speaks, breaking whatever the hell was going on between Erica and Derek. 

 

“Me and Allison will go with Stiles.” Scott piped in, Allison nodding in agreement.

 

“So me, Isaac and Boyd will go with Derek.” Erica grinned as she jumped up. “Let’s go.”

 

Seeing as Stiles had the biggest trunk all the baskets and bags were piled in his jeep and once everyone was ready they all headed toward the beach. Stiles followed behind the Camaro whilst Jackson sped off like a douche. The trip there was absolutely hilarious as Stiles played Hungry Like The Wolf on loop which annoyed Scott. Allison and Stiles sang loudly and off tune to it and at one point Scott mumbled. “Derek says to turn that shit off.”

 

 Stiles couldn’t see Derek so he finally, after eight months, replied to him back with a snarky, “stop being such a sourwolf _Der_ ,” And grinned when he saw Derek’s car speed off a little further in front.

 

When they got to the beach Lydia and Jackson had already found a large space on the beach which the rest of the pack took up quickly. Stiles was left with his trunk full of crap. “Thanks for leaving me with the heavy lifting you bunch of assholes.” Stiles muttered. “Fucking werewolves with their advanced strength and they leave the human to haul their shit around. I’m not pack, I’m a lackey.” Stiles continued to mumble under his breath as he lifted out a few bags.

 

“You are pack Stiles, don’t be ridiculous.” Derek said from behind Stiles which startled him and made him drop the bag with the volleyball, football and tennis balls in.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Stiles breathed as he turned to Derek with a glare. “What the fuck dude? I don’t have your advanced hearing you know; stop creeping up on me like that.” Stiles spat as he bent down to pick up the bag. When he straightened up he noticed that Derek looked uncomfortable and – _wait is that, yep, that’s definitely the look_ – hurt. Stiles rolled his eyes and took the volleyball that Derek was holding out for him. “Thanks.” He mumbled, feeling a little guilty for snapping at Derek like that. He was only trying to stop Stiles thinking negatively and Stiles had snapped at him all because he was still mad that Derek didn’t like him back. Stiles realised that Derek couldn’t force feelings, and he was probably a hundred per cent heterosexual anyway, but it still hurt.

 

“I’ll get the rest of these.” Derek spoke, his face cut off from any emotion. “You go and get a space.” Stiles nodded and walked away from Derek feeling completely shitty about himself.

 

When Stiles got the group his towel was already rolled out. “Thanks dude.” Stiles smiled as he sat down on the towel next to Scott.

 

Scott looked to Stiles and smiled before going back to rubbing lotion all over Allison. Stiles smiled and took off his shirt before feeling someone come sit behind him. “Here, let me lotion you up.” Erica spoke from behind him. Before Stiles could reply Erica was slapping cream all over his back, the force jolting Stiles forward a bit.

 

“Ouch Erica, human here,” Stiles frowned as he turned to see Erica smiling sickly sweet at him. “Why do I feel that you offering to lotion me has a double meaning?” Stiles sighed as he faced the ocean, watching two children dunk each other under the water.

 

“You’re one clever guy Stiles.” Erica smiled as she rubbed the lotion into his skin, after a few seconds Stiles could feel Erica’s claws elongate over his skin. “So take this little advice I’m about to give you and stick to it, okay?” Erica whispered, her claws digging a little into the skin as she continued to rub in the lotion. Stiles nodded and Erica leaned forward enough so her fangs were almost against his neck. “Stop making Derek feel like shit, because it affects the rest of us. He’s been upset for months over whatever happened between you and him when you were captured and it’s getting on all of our nerves.” Erica whispered angrily. “Do you understand Stillinski?” Erica asked, her claws pressing harder against his skin, making Stiles wince.

 

“Loud and clear,” Stiles breathed and Erica seemed to sense no uptick in his heart rate because the claws disappeared and so did Erica. Stiles let out a breath he was holding and took a quick glance at Erica to see her smiling as if she had not just threatened Stiles. Fucking werewolves!

 

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty normal after that. Stiles, Scott and Isaac went for a swim in the ocean and ended up almost drowning each other. Then Stiles dried himself off, Erica put lotion on him again before he ended up playing a game of catch with Boyd. They all ate after that and then everyone set up a game of volleyball. Stiles sat out for this one because the werewolves played rough. Lydia, Erica and Allison went to do some knick knack shopping and Stiles sat down on his towel.

 

Stiles started rubbing more cream on him when he felt someone sit next to him, it was Derek. Stiles remembered his earlier conversation with Erica and almost sighed. “You’re not playing?” Stiles asked as he kept his eyes on his chest whilst he slathered it in lotion.

 

“Uneven teams,” Derek replied and Stiles nodded in understanding. Whenever there was uneven teams Derek sat out. Stiles asked him once why he always sat out and Derek just replied with, _I’m the alpha_ , like that explains anything. “Why aren’t you playing?” Derek asked after a minute of silence.

 

Stiles looked up to see Derek looking at his chest, when Derek looked up Stiles cocked an eyebrow and Derek immediately looked out toward the ocean. Stiles wasn’t sure whether he just caught Derek checking him out, which made no sense because Derek didn’t feel that way towards him. Though now come to think of it, Stiles realised Derek didn’t actually reply to Stiles confession. Before Stiles could allow his mind to wander that too much he tamped the thoughts down, and stored them in the box named ‘ _Derek Hale and feelings._ ’

 

 “I’m the human.” Stiles replied to Derek’s question after he locked his thoughts away.

 

Derek snorted at that and Stiles couldn’t help but smile. It had been a while since the two had conversed this much and Stiles realised he missed making Derek sort of laugh. “That sounds like a familiar answer.” Derek spoke.

 

“That’s because it is.” Stiles replied.

 

They sort of fell into a comfortable silence after that and Stiles couldn’t help but watch Derek. He was still looking out at the ocean allowing Stiles to watch the way that Derek’s hair blew in the breeze, it had grown out a lot. Derek’s eyes seemed softer, the crinkles around his eyes a lot less defined. Derek’s jaw wasn’t tense either and Stiles heart warmed at the fact that Derek seemed to be a lot less tense these days. He actually cracked a smile more often and he joked around with his betas’ a lot more. Derek seems happier, yet there still something in Derek’s eyes that looked sad and Stiles hates knowing that Derek still has some sort of wall he’s yet to knock down.

 

“I prefer watching them get along.” Derek spoke and Stiles was pulled from his thoughts. “I sit out because I like watching them bond and have fun.” He admitted as he turned to look past Stiles and at the four betas’ that were playing volleyball. Stiles had no idea why Derek was telling him this now, but it was nice that he was letting Stiles in a little. “You too, of course.” Derek added after a while and Stiles nodded.

 

“Because I’m pack too,” Stiles whispered.

 

“Because you’re pack too,” Derek confirmed, looking at Stiles now. “Want me to get your back?” He asked and Stiles frowned.

 

Derek nodded at the bottle of lotion that was in Stiles hands and Stiles put two and two together. “Erm, sure.” He said as he handed Derek the bottle.

 

Derek sat behind him and a couple seconds later Stiles jumped at the feel of Derek’s hand on his bare skin. Derek stilled his hand and mumbled a, “sorry,” before he started moving his hand again over Stiles back. Derek’s hand was warm against Stiles back and he couldn’t help but lean into Derek’s touch. Derek added his second hand after a few seconds and continued to massage the lotion into Stiles skin. Stiles couldn’t help his mind wander after a while; he couldn’t help but think of how those hands would feel running down his chest, gripping his hips, wrapped around his dick… Stiles almost moaned at that. Derek must have sensed something because his hands stilled and Stiles twisted his neck to see Derek looking at him, his pupils dilated and his jaw tense.

 

Of course Derek could smell the arousal coming off Stiles, of course Stiles had to ruin their bonding moment by opening his box and letting the thoughts come at him. “Erm, sorry.” Stiles croaked, swallowing in hopes to wet his now dry throat. “I’m just going to.” Stiles turned back around and went to get up but Derek’s hands were now gripping onto his waist and stopping him from moving.

 

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice was raspy and Stiles sat back down. Derek moved his hands from Stiles waist and got up. Stiles sat completely still and looked out at the ocean whilst Derek came to sit next to Stiles, their legs pressed up against each other. They sat like that for what seemed like forever before Derek spoke. “I never did reply to your question.” Derek whispered and Stiles had to strain to hear him.

 

Stiles closed his eyes and remembered the last question he asked Derek. _“Do you feel the same way?”_ “Don’t worry; I know your answer anyway.” Stiles whispered. He had no idea why Derek was bringing this up now. He didn’t need to be told that Derek didn’t feel that way, because Derek already told him physically. By not sitting near him; by not talking to him; by not slipping into his bedroom window at night when he needed information, instead he got Erica, Isaac, Boyd or even Jackson to go in his place.

 

“No you don’t.” Derek told him and Stiles had to look at him then. “I never replied because I thought you were just saying it because you thought you were going to die. I didn’t know you meant any of what you said that night.” Derek admitted. “It was only when you came over a month after you admitted your feelings to me that I realised you meant it, because you started avoiding me and I couldn’t tell you how I really felt then because it looked like you hated me.”

 

“I could never hate you Derek.” Stiles found himself whispering. It was only meant for his mind but he said it anyway, because Derek looked so broken right now and Stiles felt like he needed Derek to hear it.

 

“You should though.” Derek whispered.

 

“I should.” Stiles agreed. “But I don’t because of exactly what I told you that night.”

 

“I know, and I wish I answered you right then.” Derek admitted. “That way we could be sitting here together, as-” Derek broke off but Stiles knew what he was saying. He knew what he was saying but he had to ask anyway.

 

“As a couple?”

 

Derek nodded.

 

Derek fucking nodded, agreeing with Stiles, admitting his feelings and Stiles couldn’t help what happened next, because he had wanted to do it for so fucking long. He kissed Derek. He turned, grabbed Derek’s face and kissed him, and Derek was kissing back! It was a rough kiss and their teeth clacked against each other at first but Stiles loosened his hold on Derek and it was all lips and tongue and heat and desperation because Stiles was desperate. He had been waiting so long and now they were kissing and Stiles was being moved so he was straddling Derek and Derek’s hands were gripping Stiles hips, holding him in place, and it was too much and not enough at the same time.

 

Derek had to pull away though because he was fucking breathless! Stiles had caught Derek off guard and pretty much kissed the life out of him. Stiles was breathing harder than Derek though, his chest rising and falling whilst Derek was already catching his breath. Their foreheads were pressed together and as usual Stiles got the first word out. “Wow.”

 

Derek smiled and pecked Stiles lips before looking directly into Stiles eyes. “Yeah.” He replied, nudging their noses together.

 

“Well it’s safe for me to say that my first kiss is now crossed off my bucket list.” Stiles joked, but it was totally true.

 

“That was your first kiss?” Derek almost gaped.

 

“Yeah, why?” Stiles asked with a little frown.

 

“If that’s your first kiss then I’m screwed.” Derek chuckled and Stiles smiled. “Seriously though, your first kiss?” Stiles nodded and Derek looked completely bewildered, which was a cute look on him by the way. “You can’t kiss like that for a first time though, you pretty much-” Derek cut off, embarrassed but he lifted his hips slightly and yep, that was definitely Derek’s half hard dick pressing against Stiles ass right now.

 

“What can I say?” Stiles grinned. “I’m a genius.” Derek grinned at that and kissed him again.

_****     ****_

 

After an hour – of kissing and teasing – later everyone was pretty much ready to go back home and Stiles was happy that he managed to tan a little, which he needed because with Derek’s tan arm slung over his shoulder Stiles would have looked too pasty in comparison.  Everyone got everything together and whilst Stiles slid on his shirt everyone else loaded the crap into the jeep. When Derek came back to him he was smirking. “Nice shirt.”

 

“I know, you have great taste in clothing.” Stiles shot back and Derek laughed and everyone was looking at the pair in shock because Derek never laughed and now he was and it was all Stiles doing. When Stiles’ eyes caught Erica’s she winked at him and Stiles winked back because now the alpha was happy and it seemed to put everyone in a better mood, except Scott who had almost dug his head in the sand when he caught them in a heavy make-out session. Stiles was too engrossed in the feel of Derek’s tongue against his to even care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome! http://feelsforsterek.tumblr.com


End file.
